Teen Titans : Don't Forget to Remember
by FlamingSky
Summary: HIATUS!  When four of the Titans lose their memories, it is up to Cyborg to save the team. But with a new villain on the rise, can the Titans save the day, or is the whole world doomed to forget? RaexBB StarxRob


_A/N : So this is my first story to write on FanFiction. I hope everyone likes it and I would love any reviews, comments, thoughts, etc. This first chapter is basically just an introduction to the villain but pay attention because there are a couple important details! Don't worry, they aren't that hard to remember. ;) Anyway…. Enjoy! _

**Teen Titans : Don't Forget to Remember**

**Chapter 1 : Purple Lightning**

The sunlight slowly fades as darkness settles throughout the countryside. The lights of a city shatter the night, and noise erupts in car horns and the chatter of a never sleeping metropolis. Store after store line up along the street as shoppers make their way up and down the sidewalks, laughing and smiling. Shorter buildings slowly evolve into skyscrapers and soon The National Satellite Corporation looms into view, the only company in the entire city with access to the International Space Station.

Deep within the company's walls a glow can be seen, coming from a small computer. Although the computer looks insignificant, it is where all the NSC's information is sent to the space center. A man stands next to the computer, plugging a mysterious machine into it. His fingers fly across the computer, trying to break through the company's security programs.

Instead of being dressed in the NSC uniform as would be expected, the man is clothed in a tight purple outfit, accented with silver. His hair is sleek and black and his face has sharp defined features. Black eyes hide behind a purple mask, now illuminated by the screen in front of him. A small grin covers his face as he logs onto the computer.

"Finally," the man mutters to himself, switching on the strange machine. It makes a small beeping sound before it lights up a bright red. The machine is cylinder shaped with a hole in the center about the size of a softball. Rough edges wrap their way around the machine which appear to have no significance whatsoever.

The man accesses a file on the computer and drags it to the right side of the screen. A download box pops up and it slowly begins to send its information to the machine. The man taps his fingers over and over on the table, sighing now and again. It's not that he's afraid he'll be caught, he just has a terrible problem with impatience. And of course, time is of the essence.

Eight feet above the man, a green spider crawls across the ceiling, invisible in the dark room. It lowers itself down from it's web, landing next to the machine.

Within the shadows of the room, a darker, deeper shadow lurks. It's presence is cold and suffocating, so strong that the man has goose bumps sprouting up on his arms.

Two green orbs hover above the computer in the shape of eyes. A strand of red floats into the light but it is quickly hidden.

A cubicle hides a circular red glow, only feet from the man. It could almost be mistaken for a button on a monitor except it is moving, shifting back and forth.

Finally, the outline of a boy stands directly behind the man, lit up by the glow of the screen. A long pole is gripped in his hand, raised, ready to attack.

The man stiffens.

He's been caught.

Lights flicker on and the man whips around with his hands held up, palms out. Purple lightning dances through his fingers, as a wicked grin spreads across his face.

Five teens stand before the man. Dressed in various outfits, they appear to have no connection to each other. But the man knows better. It's almost impossible to live in this city and be oblivious to their existence. Their T-shaped tower looms out of the ocean for goodness sakes!

The Teen Titans.

"Didn't you learn the first rule of villainy? Don't get caught." Robin of course. The faithful leader with all his stupid catch phrases. The man snorts. _He has no idea who he's up against._

"The Teen Titans. A pleasure I'm sure." The man's voice is thick and deep like oil. "So sorry I can't stay to chat but I have places to be, people to control. I hope you understand."

"The only place your going is jail," Robin says, bending down into a crouch. The man rolls his eyes. This hero act is getting _really_ annoying.

"Dude, you are so going down," Beast Boy adds, taking the form of a wolf.

"Titans go!" The five teens charge towards the man as one, seeking an easy victory. Delightful. This is exactly what the man wants. Lightning shoots out from his hands, creating an elaborate purple wall between himself and the oncoming attack. Then the man is running, practically flying towards the stairs that lead to the roof with his mysterious machine clutched to his side.

"Eeeeck!" Starfire is closest to the wall when it appears and she has no time to stop before colliding into it hard. The lightning seems to move _into_ Starfire and electrical currents move up and down her body in static waves. And then the lightning is just gone, leaving Starfire to collapse on the ground, before racing upstairs in the wake of it's master.

"Starfire!" Robin and the others dash to her side, the villain momentarily forgotten. "Star?"

Starfire's eyes remain tightly closed as she lays on the ground unmoving. Her hair floats around her with sparks still rippling through it and her starbolts flicker before going out.

Beast Boy looks down at her in panic before glancing around at his friends. "Is she gonna be ok? Dudes? Star? What….?"

"Shut up!" the three Titans say together as Robin kneels next to the injured alien.

Cyborg looks anxiously towards the stairs as Robin and Raven inspect Starfire. "What about Mr. Lightning? We just gonna let him get away?"

"Good point. Beast Boy, you go after him and see what he's up to. But don't fight him unless you have to. We don't know what he can do." Robin orders.

"Apparently we do," the shape shifter mumbles, motioning down at the alien.

A glare from Raven quickly shuts him up.

Just then, a moan escapes Starfire and the team's attention snaps back to her. BB sighs in relief. "I _told _ya'll she would be fine."

Raven rolls her eyes.

A firebolt shoots out as Starfire floats into the air. It catches Beast Boy squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a cubicle.

"What the hell? I was just kidding," BB groans as he pulls himself out of the rubble.

Starfire hovers above the floor, her eyes glowing a bright green and her star bolts poised to attack.

"Who are you?" she orders, looking around frantically.

The titans exchange confused glances.

"Uh Star it's us, remember? You're friends?" Robin says gently.

"What is this 'friends'? Why have you taken me from Tamaran?"

"We didn't take you anywhere Star, you've been a Teen Titan on Earth for years. Come on you have to remember!" Robin exclaims, reaching up to grab her hand.

The alien's free hand winds back and heads towards Robin's face. A slapping sound follows as Starfire's hand collides violently with his cheek. Robin staggers backwards, stunned.

Laughter bursts out of Beast Boy, unable to control himself.

Cyborg glares over at him.

"Oh come on! You _know _that was funny!"

"You will take me back to Tamaran!" Starfire orders as she points her star bolts at Robin.

Robin rubs his cheek slowly as his eyes glance over at Cyborg and nods slightly at the others. "Go!"

Starfire lets out a shriek as a circle of dark magic appears around her ankles, pulling her to the ground. Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly grab her arms and attempt to pin her down. In a matter of seconds, Robin has heavy looking cuffs around Starfire's wrists, stopping her star bolts.

By this time, the alien has recovered from her shock and she easily breaks away from her friends. Unable to use her star bolts, Starfire begins kicking out with her legs, sending trash cans and Titans flying across the room.

Beast Boy changes into a gorilla and tries to yank Star out of the air but a quick kick in the stomach sends the shape shifter out a nearby window. Glass splinters shatter in all directions as Beast Boy tumbles out of sight. Cyborg starts towards the window but a small green bird flies back through the hole before dropping to the floor.

Black bands of magic wrap around Starfire's legs and arms just as Robin prepares to strike.

"Robin!" Raven calls out sharply, her voice tight with concentration as she tries to restrain the struggling alien. "You have to knock her out!"

"What?"

"It's the only way, she's too strong."

"I… I don't…" Robin stands frozen in panic.

A large chunk of building, controlled by Raven, hits the back of Starfire's head and her eyelids flutter before closing. The stunned alien sinks to the ground and is completely still. The Titans come together and stare down at their friend.

"Was that so hard?" Raven asks Robin in her blunt way.

Robin glares at the ground but says nothing.

"Um dude… why do you have those?" BB asks randomly, pointing towards the cuffs around Starfire's wrists.

"Maybe because _some_ people are always prepared," Robin retorts.

"You're always prepared for one of us to go psycho crazy?"

Robin turns away, not honoring such a stupid question with a reply.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asks, brushing pieces of glass off of his shoulder.

"Mr. Purple Lightning must have done something to Star," Cyborg states matter-of-factly. "Seems like he could fix her."

"Right," Robin says as he takes control. "So we'll leave Starfire here and go after… whatever his name is. Make sure to stay away from his lightning though. We don't want this to happen to anyone else."

"No offense dude, but that's kinda obvious," BB snorts.

"_Anyway_!" Robin says, pointedly ignoring the green Titan. "Let's go."

The Titans dash for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Only Robin glances back at Starfire, a dreadful feeling beginning to form at the pit of his stomach. He shakes it off and turns to follow his friends as doubt clings to his thoughts.

A siren sounds in the distance, breaking the deep silence that has settled over the building like the calm before a storm. Only the pounding rhythm of feet on the stairs can be heard as the Titans leave their alien friend behind. None of them know the fate that awaits them when they reach the top.

_A/N : Dundundun! Ha! xD Anyway I'll try to update at least once a week for those of you who like it so far, but my life is a little busy right now so who knows if I'll be writing as much as I would like. -shrugs-_

_-- FlamingSky_


End file.
